Mmmm, chocolate
by Cris Dagworth
Summary: ¿Por qué Remus traía chocolate en día del ataque del tren? ¿Le gusta el chocolate o hay otra razón de ese hábito suyo? ¿Sería un recuerdo? ¿Sería para alguien? ¿Había olvidado que lo traía consigo o simplemente fue una coincidencia? Puede haber muchas teoría, pero ésta es la mía. Un one-shot corto y tierno. ¿Se atreven a leerlo?


**Diclaimer: **Todos los personajes y el universo de HP son propiedad de J.K. Rowling.

_Este fic participa del reto temático de Marzo "Merodeadores" del foro "La Sala de los Menesteres"_

…

**Mmmm, chocolate**

…

_**SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

Todo empezó con su sonrisa.

Cuando la vio por primera vez tenía sus dientes totalmente cubiertos por una capa de algún dulce color café, cosa que le dibujó una sincera sonrisa en sus cansadas facciones.

- Saluda como se debe Nymphadora- la reprendió su madre con ese aire de quien pretende ser estricta pero ama demasiado como para serlo.

- No me gusta que me llames así- bufó la menor cruzándose de brazos y ocultando sus dientes al cerrar su boca.

Su madre suspiró.

- Para tu infortunio, así te llamas pequeña Pixie- intervino otro joven con una sonrisa divertida- Al parecer tu madre heredó algo de la locura de la familia- bromeó como si nada.

- Nymphadora es un nombre muy bonito- dijo el otro joven de cabellera color marrón- Mi nombre es Remus Lupin- se presentó ofreciéndole su mano como si fuera una adulta.

La niña lo miró fijamente durante unos segundos, luego su cabello rosado pasó a tornarse rojizo y desvió sus ojos hacia el trozo de chocolate que tenía en la mano.

- Hola- murmuró aún sin atreverse a verlo.

Ese comportamiento le pareció adorable al joven licántropo, la pequeña sobrina de Sirius era encantadora con su peculiar habilidad de cambiar de forma y su súbita timidez.

- ¿Cuántos años tienes?- le preguntó agachándose para quedar a su altura mientras buscaba sus ojos.

- Cinco- respondió ella mientras sus mejillas se tornaban ligeramente rosadas.

- ¡Lunático! Creo que la pequeña Pixie es tímida en tu presencia- declaró Sirius totalmente entretenido en molestar a la niña.

- ¡No es cierto!- respondió la aludida dirigiéndole una mirada acerada a su tío.

- ¡Nymphadora! No levantes la voz- la riñó su madre al instante- Y tú Sirius, por favor no la hagas enojar más- agregó mirando a su primo con severidad.

- Vamos Andy, tu hija nunca es tímida pero con Remus hasta su cabello se puso rojo- señaló el otro con una risotada.

La niña no apreció la burla y le lanzó el trozo de chocolate que llevaba en la mano directo al rostro, lo bueno era que Sirius jugaba Quidditch y, siendo uno de los mejores en su Casa, pudo interponer su mano a tiempo. Atrapó el dulce y se lo llevó a la boca.

- Gracias- sonrió masticándolo con gusto, como si se lo hubiera regalado en lugar de lanzárselo.

Remus lo miró con exasperación y Andrómeda frunció su ceño.

- ¡Nymphadora!- gritó una vez más- No se les lanza cosas a las personas, te lo he dicho muchas veces. Puedes irte olvidando del chocolate por lo que resta del año jovencita- la reprendió cruzándose de brazos.

- Pero mamá…

- Sin peros, es hora de irnos- negó con la cabeza ofreciéndole su mano para que la tomara.

La niña regresó su cabello al color rosa original y soltó un suspiro, luego tomó la mano de su madre.

- No te preocupes- le susurró Remus antes de que se fuera- Cuando volvamos a vernos, tendré un chocolate para ti- sonrió con sinceridad.

Ella, luego de mucho evitarlo, lo miró a los ojos y quedó maravillada con su color, eran de un hermoso tono dorado que jamás había visto más que en las flores o en algunos dulces.

- Son bonitos- confesó casi sin pensarlo.

Remus la miró confundido por esa declaración sin embargo, no pudo preguntarle a qué se refería pues ambas mujeres se alejaron perdiéndose entre la multitud de magos y brujas del lugar.

Sirius soltó una risotada como era su costumbre y pasó una de sus manos por los hombros de su amigo cuando éste se hubo incorporado.

- Andy es la única persona de mi familia sanguínea que vale la pena conocer- declaró con orgullo- Se casó con un muggle y mi querida madre quemó su nombre en el árbol familiar, casi le dio un infarto cuando se enteró de la pequeña Pixie- explicó con simpleza.

El otro lo miró con seriedad.

- ¿Así de mal están las cosas?- le preguntó sabiendo de los problemas que tenía con sus padres y hermano por cuestiones de creencias.

Los ojos metálicos del otro se endurecieron súbitamente.

- Peor- gruñó por lo bajo.

- ¡Ey! ¡Canuto! ¡Lunático!- una nueva voz los sacó de su conversación, ambos voltearon para encarar a otro de sus mejores amigos acercándose a ellos.

- ¡Cornamenta!- el semblante de Sirius pasó de la amargura a la felicidad al instante- ¿Cómo resultó tu intento de coquetear con Evans?- le preguntó con anticipación.

James se paró junto a ellos y pasó una mano por su revoltosa cabellera.

- No muy bien, parece que tardará más de lo previsto en enamorarse perdidamente de mí- confesó soltando un suspiro.

Sirius le pasó su brazo libre por sus hombros quedando así recargado entre sus dos amigos.

- Pasará Cornamenta, es cuestión de tiempo- lo consoló- Ahora ¿por qué no vamos a la tienda de Quidditch? Escuché que tienen unos nuevos protectores de piel de dragón- propuso caminando rumbo a ese local.

Remus sonrió pero se detuvo.

- Tengo que pasar a Honey Dukes ¿los veo en las Tres Escobas?- dijo separándose del agarre de Sirius.

- Tú te lo pierdes Lunático, sólo cómpranos unas grageas ¿sí?- le dijo James a son de despedida a lo que Sirius asintió jalándolo con más ahínco.

Remus rio por lo bajo ante el comportamiento de sus amigos, ese par era único y sumamente leal el uno con el otro; los quería como se quiere a un hermano ya que él no tenía ninguno.

Desde que lo habían mordido condenándolo a vivir bajo la maldición de la licantropía, había perdido la esperanza de tener amigos porque ¿quién en su sano juicio querría ser amigo de un monstruo? Pese a que sus padres habían intentado de todo para curarlo, nada pudo hacerse y su educación la recibió bajo el resguardo de su hogar. De hecho, hasta que llegó a Hogwarts, su interacción con otras personas era limitada y creyó que en ese gran castillo sería similar.

No obstante, y a pesar de todo pronóstico, James decidió ser su amigo y con él vino Sirius, y luego Peter; algo vieron en él que no los ahuyentó sino todo lo contrario, se hicieron amigos. Cuando se enteraron de su secreto, no le dieron la espalda como pensó pasaría…se quedaron con él y lo miraron como uno más de ellos, no con miedo, no con repulsión, ni siquiera con pena…eso fue más valioso que todo lo que pudieron haberle dicho.

En broma, James había decidido llamar a su condición su 'pequeño problema peludo' como si fuese una gripe común que le daba una vez al mes, claro que eso era preferible a que lo llamaran 'su periodo' como algunas veces hacían.

Finalmente, entró a la tienda de dulces y fue directamente al mostrador, sabía lo que quería.

- Deme su mejor barra de chocolates por favor- pidió amablemente.

Después de todo, había hecho una promesa.

…

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

- ¿Cómo sigue Nymphadora?- fue la única pregunta que el otro no se esperaba escuchar.

- ¿La hija de Andy?- inquirió Sirius extrañado.

Era de noche y ambos estaban caminando por el Londres muggle tratando detectar alguna actividad sospechosa, después de todo la guerra estaba en su apogeo y los mortífagos plagaban todo lugar.

- No creo que exista otra Nymphadora- asintió Remus tranquilamente, en los últimos meses Sirius había cambiado su comportamiento para con él y no de la mejor manera.

El otro soltó un bufido.

- No lo sé, Andy se ha esforzado mucho por mantenerse al margen de todo esto- declaró- Ted, su esposo, es un hijo de muggles y Bellatrix querrá verlos muertos sin duda alguna- agregó con el ceño fruncido.

- Debe ser duro, su propia hermana…- negó con la cabeza, no comprendía cómo la familia misma podía herirse de tal forma entre sí.

Sirius le dirigió una mirada suspicaz.

- No tengo expectativas sobre mi familia, las tenía sobre mis amigos pero ahora ya no sé…- soltó mirando al cielo como si ahí pudiera encontrar una respuesta a sus múltiples dudas.

Remus se detuvo para mirarlo con sorpresa, ¿acaso Sirius estaba insinuando algo sobre él?

- ¿Qué quieres decir?- le preguntó con total seriedad, atrás había quedado su pasivo semblante.

- Eso dímelo tú- el otro también se detuvo encarándolo con dureza, no había rastros de burla en sus ojos.

Una inesperada furia invadió al licántropo, una ira al saber que su amigo sospechaba de él pero el dolor de esa desconfianza fue mucho más pesado y sus ojos se empañaron sin quererlo.

- ¿Me estás acusando de algo, Sirius? Porque déjame recordarte que me uní a la Orden contigo para proteger a mis seres queridos como tú- espetó con fuerza, no había mucha gente a esa hora como para escucharlos.

- Eres un licántropo.

El silencio los invadió luego de esa declaración.

El corazón de Remus dio un brinco doloroso y su semblante pasó de la furia a la tristeza de un segundo a otro; lo que jamás pensó escuchar de labios de sus amigos, había sido dicho.

Sirius desconfiaba de él por ser un licántropo… ¿James también sospecharía de él? ¿Peter? ¿Sus amigos lo creían capaz de traicionarlo? ¿Tan poco habían significado todos esos años de amistad?

- ¿Eso qué tiene qué ver con esto? ¿Crees que por ser un licántropo soy un mago obscuro? ¿Qué los vendería a los mortífagos?- replicó con reclamo.

- Has sido oprimido toda la vida por tu condición y Voldemort les ofreció igualdad o, al menos, venganza- respondió el otro sin dejar de lado su acusación.- Eso es algo tentador para cualquiera…

- ¡No para mí! ¡Demonios Sirius!- exclamó pasando sus manos por su rostro como para tratar de despertar de esa horrible pesadilla- ¡Jamás los traicionaría! ¡Daría mi vida por ustedes!- agregó con desespero y luchando por contener sus lágrimas.

El otro joven no cedió y su gesto se mantuvo de piedra.

- Será mejor que me vaya, es tarde y le prometí a James que pasaría a verlos- fue todo lo que dijo antes de dar media vuelta y dejar a su amigo destrozado.

Remus no pudo más que observar su espalda hasta que desapareció en una esquina, luego miró al cielo en busca de la luna pero esa noche no pudo encontrarla.

Esa noche del 31 de octubre de 1981, no sería olvidada en mucho tiempo…

…

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

La segunda vez que la vio, casi no pudo reconocerla.

Tenía que ser ella porque su cabello poseía el mismo tono rosado que recordaba y su sonrisa era idéntica a la de aquella niña de cinco años que le lanzó un trozo de chocolate a Sirius.

Pero la mujer que estaba frente a él, era todo menos una niña.

Sus ojos obscuros y brillantes lo veían con afecto, como si ella supiera exactamente quién era y le diera alegría el volver a verlo.

- Nymphadora- le dijo.

- Soy Tonks- respondió ella casi por reflejo.

Remus sonrió, claro que era ella.

- ¿Tu madre sabe que eres parte de la Orden del Fénix?- fue lo único que pudo preguntarle, después de todo el estar ahí era sumamente peligroso.

- Hace mucho que dejé de ser una niña como para pedirle permiso acerca de estas cosas- dijo la metamorfomaga con una sonrisa- Soy una auror y lucharé al lado de mis compañeros y amigos- agregó con más firmeza.

El hombre no pudo más que admirar su valentía, verla luego de tantos años era recordar tiempos más felices, antes de que todo su mundo se cayera en pedazos. Antes de toda la desconfianza, la traición y la muerte.

De pronto, recordó algo que le había dicho a esa mujer cuando era todavía una niña y sacó un objeto de su desgastada túnica.

Era un trozo de chocolate resguardado en una bonita envoltura; siempre cargaba uno con él desde entonces, hábito que le había resultado útil en varias ocasiones.

- Para ti- declaró ofreciéndole el dulce como si los años no hubieran pasado.

Tonks abrió sus ojos con sorpresa pero tomó el chocolate con una de sus manos sin dudarlo. Claro que recordaba a ese hombre, solamente lo había visto una vez pero jamás lo había olvidado.

Tampoco había olvidado la promesa que le hizo y, aún después de todos estos años, cumplía ahora.

- Mmmm, chocolate- fue lo único que dijo antes de romper la envoltura del mismo para darle una mordida.

Remus la observó detenidamente y no pudo evitar sentir algo en el fondo de su pecho cuando ella le regaló una sonrisa.

Sus dientes estaban totalmente cubiertos por una capa color café, y él seguía pensando que ese gesto era adorable a pesar del tiempo y de las circunstancias.

También supo que, irremediablemente, iba a enamorarse de esa niña convertida en mujer por más que se esforzara en no hacerlo.

Ella merecía a alguien mejor, a alguien que no fuera un anciano o tuviera una maldición sobre sí mismo.

No lo merecía a él.

Él no la merecía a ella.

- Son bonitos- le dijo sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

- ¿Qué?- no sabía a qué se refería y parecía confundido por ello.

Tonks lo miraba fijamente a los ojos, esos ojos dorados que la habían maravillado de pequeña.

- Tus ojos, son bonitos- fue su respuesta.

Y esa declaración, cambiaría el mundo de Remus Lupin para siempre.

…

_**SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI-SdI**_

_**A/N: Bueno ¿qué tal? Mi primer escrito sobre esta pareja y, posiblemente, algo burdo. Por eso mismo, me sería muy benéfico leer cualquier comentario al respecto.**_

_**Saludos a todos!**_


End file.
